


Bir Diğer İhtimal

by Melioe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018, Complete, Gen, Oneshot, Tamamlanmış
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melioe/pseuds/Melioe
Summary: Voldemort'un sonunu getiren o cadılar bayramı gecesinde, Severus Snape'in verdiği bir karar geleceği nasıl değiştirecek?





	Bir Diğer İhtimal

Severus snape herkese kolay kolay gönül verebilen biri değildi. Belki karakterinden dolayı belki de zor geçen çocukluğunun üzerinde bıraktığı izlerin sonucu diğer insanlar da ona sıcak bakmıyordu. Ancak çocukluğundaki ilk ve tek arkadaşı Lily Evans ( şimdi Potter diye düşündü Severus yüzünü ekşiterek) ne kadar sevimsiz ya da kaba olduğuna aldırmadan o küçük sıska çocuğa sevgi ve dostluğunu vererek Severus'un çevresine ördüğü duvarların ötesine geçerek sevgisini ve sadakatini kazanmıştı.

 ______

Bu yüzden Karanlık Lord'un bir kehanet yüzünden Lily ve ailesinin peşine takılacağını fark ettiğinde tüm gururunu hiçe sayarak Voldemort'un ayaklarına kapandı ve Lily'nin hayatı için yalvardı. Karanlık Lord kendisinden beklenmeyen bir merhametle Severus'a dileğini gerçekleştireceğini söyledi. Ancak Severus Karanlık Lord'a güvenemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. İşte bu yüzden cadılar bayramının gecesinde Godri 'da Hollow'un yolunu tuttu.

 ______

Şiddetli bir şekilde yağan yağmura karşı pelerininin şapkasını kaldıran Severus seri adımlarla Lily'nin evinin olduğu sokağa doğru yürüdü. Köşeyi döndüğü anda evin harabeye dönen halini gördü gördü ve dengesini kaybederek yere düştü. Islanan kıyafetlerini umursamadan saçlarına gitti elleri. Gerçekten geç kalmış olabilir miydi? diye düşündü saçlarını çekiştirirken. Belki de Voldemort Lily' yi sadece etkisiz hale getirmişti. Bunun normalden çok uzak olduğunu bilse de Severus son umuduna tutundu ve yavaşça yerden kalkarak evden geriye kalan harabeye yöneldi.

 ______

Eve yaklaştıkça bir ağlama sesi duymaya başladı. Bebek, Potter'ın bebeği. Adı Harry'ydi sanki. Demek ki bebek hala hayatta. Peki karanlık lord? Lily? Severus adımlarını hızlandırdı. Ağlama sesini takip ederek bebek odasına yöneldi. Kapısi bir kenara savrulmuş olan oda tam bir savaş alanıydı. Harry, (Lily'nin neden bu kadar muggle bir isim seçtiğini asla anlayamayacaktı) beşiğinin parmaklıklarınin arasından annesinin yerde yatan cansız bedenine ulaşmaya çalışıyordu.Severus'un kalbi binbir parçaya ayrıldı. Lily'nin Voldemort tarafından hedef alınmasından beri içinde tutuğu öfkesi ve kederi kendilerini göz yaşları ve hıçkırıklar eşliğinde dışarı çıktılar. Onun iyi kalpli, tatlı Lily'si. Ruhu bedenini terketmesine rağmen hala görülebilecek en güzel kadınlardan biriydi. Severus nazikçe Lily'yi kucağına çekerek kafasının yere çarpması yüzünden kanlanmış saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Oh tatlı lily, Severus gibi sevimsiz bir çocuktan bile sevgisini ve ilgisini eksik etmeyen güzel insan.

______

Bu sırada Harry pür dikkat siyah saçlı yabancı adamı izliyordu. Beşiğinin parmaklıklarına doladığı ellerini çözdü ve annesine uzanarak yeniden seslendi. Bebeği o ana kadar tamamen unutmuş olan Severus beşiğe doğru yöneldi. Kocaman yemyeşil gözlerinde yaşlarla etrafa bakınan bebek bu sefer ona dogrd uzanmaya çalıştı.Severus bebeği sert bir şekilde terslemeye hazırlanırken Harry'nin aslında Lily'ye ne kadar benzediğini fark ederek şaşkın gözlerle olduğu yerde kaldı. Potter'ların bebeğini gören herkes çocuğun James'e ne kadar benzediğini öyle bir içtenlikle iddia ediyorlardı ki Severus Harry'nin James Potter'ın kopyası olduğunu düşünmüştü. Tek ışık kaynağı patlamış camlardan içeri giren sokak lambalarının ışığı olduğundan yarı karanlık olan odada asasını yakarak bebeğe bu sefer daha dikkatlice baktı. Kafasındaki karmakarışık siyah saç öbeği dışında bebeğin Lily'nin küçük versiyonuydu, özellikle de çenesi ve göz şekli. Severus, Lily'nin özelikle bu hatlarını çok seviyordu çünkü tanrılar merhamet gösterip ona da bu güzel hatların benzerini vermişlerdi. Hayal gücünüzü biraz zorlasanız bebek Severus'a benziyor bile diyebilirdiniz.(aslında bebek siyah saçlı herhangi bir adamın olabilirdi ama oraya girerek mutluluğunu kaçırmaya gerek yoktu.) Severus bakışlarını bebekten Lily'ye çevirdi. Olabilir miydi? Bilmeyen biri Harry'nin onun olduğuna kolayca ikna olurdu. Tıpkı en başında olması gerektiği gibi.

 ______

Severus fikrinin verdiği heyecanla  
Lily nin cansız vücuduna son bir kez bakarak alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Yavaşça kalkarak hala ona uzanan bebeğe doğru eğildi ve bebeği kucakladı. Boynuna sımsıkı sarılan Harry'ye baktı şaşkın şaşkın baktı. Bebek ağlamaktan kızaran gözlerini kapatarak kafasını omzuna yasladı. Elini Severus'un yüzüne koyarak ''ba!'' dedi yavaşça. Severus şaşkınlığını hâlâ üzerinden atamamış bir halde güldü ve "evet baba Harry, baban burda artık güvendesin" diyerek elini yüzündeki küçük elin üzerine koydu. ' ve emin olabilirsin James'den çok daha iyi babalık yapabilirim' diye düşündü  
"Baba burda Harry, benim küçük Harry'm" diye fısıldayarak yavaşça bebeğin sırtını okşamaya başladı. Harry yaslandığı göğse daha da sokuldu. Son bir kararla Harry'ye Lily'nin hediyesi olan peluşu ve elleriyle ördüğü bebek battaniyesini de alarak çocukluk aşkına son bir kez baktı ve olduğu yerde dönerek pelerinin içindeki bebekle birlikte kayboldu.

 ______

Son anda verilen bir kararla Harry Potter biraz gizli saklı olsa da mutlu bir çocukluk yaşayacaktı.

Son anda verilen bir kararla Severus Snape kendi geleceğini kin ve keşkelerle dolu olmaktan kurtardı.

Son anda verilen bir kararla Dumbledore iki piyon kaybetti ama iki kişi belki de başkalarının hayatları bir diğer ihtimale göre çok daha güzel oldu.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.♥️


End file.
